Corazóns Conxelados
by musical.swan
Summary: Elsa, following the call of magic and fleeing the claws of the Scots, finds herself sparking a war that she can't contain. Instead of putting out the fire, she feeds the flames to the point of no return. Now she finds herself in the middle of the battle she started, in which she will stop at nothing until she has won. Hiccelsa.
1. Prologue

_There is a legend about a force greater than the mountains, stronger than the rivers and more powerful than the magic that runs through this Earth._

_This legend follows a mass of dragons and rebels._

_It follows four young adults fighting for their freedom._

_It follows a young Snow Queen, Elsa._

_This queen once ruled a proud kingdom, namely, Arendelle. She, as you might have guessed, possesed the power over winter. Where did she get this power? She didn't even know herself. Now in the Viking age, politics wasn't a very big thing, but it was still watched anyway. So Elsa, seen as a valuable weapon in war, was sent letters about allianances and marriages. Of course, she declined all the marriages after the incident with her sister and marrying someone straight away. The alliances, however, she was very careful with. Corona, Arendelle's neighbouring kingdom, knew the reputation of almost every kingdom that requested a treaty with Arendelle. With their help, Queen Elsa accepted and declined the alliances. The Queen eventually settled down to marry an ice harvester named Albert. Why does this matter? Well, when a certain clan from Scotland demanded an alliance, and if the Queen refused, her kingdom would burn, she laughed. The cautious Queen wrote off the alliance as a minor problem._

_The Queen heard nothing from the clan for a few weeks. It was then, she heard of fires randomly starting on the outskirts of town. The Queen, once again, ignored it. The fires continued and grew closer and closer to the castle until one day, the castle itself burst into flames. The Queen was sly and did not use her powers, knowing it would get herself killed, for a great army waited at Arendelle's ports for the announcement of either the Queen's death, or the signal to attack. The Queen was just able to escape the burning trap, alongside her sister, and her sister's husband. Her fiance, however, stayed back to fight a soldier that had seen them escape. The trio raced up the mountain to an ice castle, where the Queen ordered her sister and brother-in-law to head to Burgress and take the first boat to Corona, for their relatives were the royal family. The pair didn't hesitate in leaving. _

_The Queen stayed there, for hours, waiting. She knew that the Scots would come after her, for her body wasn't burnt in the ashes of her castle. When the Scots did arrive, they all swear they saw sorcery that day. For the Queen laughed at the soldiers and jumped off the balcony of her castle. They didn't find her body. They didn't find a footprint. They didn't find anything. _

_Three years later, and we follow four young adults. A blacksmith, a princess, a cook and a guard whose paths all cross in a turn of events none of them could have predicted._

_This is where the story begins..._

**AN: For the followers of WKB...sorry. For the Hiccelsa shippers out there WE ARE UNICORNS! Just like the Jarida shippers XD. Okey dokey, so this story is inspired by the many fanfictions I have read. I will name them as I go along but...I'll wait for now, just to see if anyone follows. Also, in this story, it is set in the Viking time and the name Corazóns Conxelados means 'Frozen Hearts' in Galician so...yeah... Please review on your way out!**

**pokeyoftheshadows**


	2. Twins And Friends

**AN: Okay, so I have rewritten this chapter because I felt that I really needed to. Updates will be much more frequent now, as I'm on school holidays (yay!).**

**Also, before any of you read on, go read Until The End by Petalouda85 if you want to know where quite a bit of my inspiration came from.**

"You coming blondie?"

"What do you think frosty? Of course I'm coming"

"Then get out here now before Balfour and I leave without you"

"If you had a little patience I'd be out faster"

Jack groaned and kicked at the dirt under his leather boots. _Girls. Always taking forever._

"I heard that"

"I didn't even say anything"

"I can read your small mind Jack! And for your information, I am much faster than the maids around the castle…except for maybe Ella"

Throwing his hands up in the air and forgetting his friend Balfour even existed, Jack went to do something else to pass time. He admired his house.

It was small cottage on a small block of land. Nothing fancy, but it was more than enough. Lavender lined the right side of the cottage and wildflowers covered the lawns. They owned a small orchard and their fields consisted of many different crops; carrots, cabbage, wheat, tomatoes and many others. In their one of their two small paddocks, they had 3 goats and a cow. The other paddock held their ram and 5 ewes, each with a lamb. The house Jack lived in; was one he was proud to call his own.

Sitting down amongst the wildflowers, Jack whistled his four note tune. Within a few seconds, he saw a big ball of white descend from the sky. That big ball of white seemed to…transform into a small duck. A small white duck dusted in brown whom Jack named Tika. Tika was actually a wild duck, and ever since she hatched, she has been very weak and fragile, which is why Jack loved her. This little duck reminded him of himself.

"Hey girl" He whispered.

Tika quacked in reply and jumped up onto Jack's lap. Jack laughed and stroked the duck carefully, as the duck had cuts on its back. Tika was caught by a fox a few days ago, and Jack, being protective as he was about Tika, ran in without thinking to save his little friend. According to Rapunzel, it was 'a stupid idea, the duck has caused enough trouble as it is'…or was in this case. However, Jack knew his sister had a soft spot for his friend, which is why Tika has stayed with them for as long as she has. There had been many a time when the siblings had fought over the duck's life, mostly Rapunzel wanting to turn her into a roast, but thankfully, Jack always won.

"So…are we, uh, heading to the castle…or what?"

Jack jumped a little at the sound of another human. Hearing a chuckle from behind, he looked over at Balfour with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Can pigs fly?"

Balfour was about to answer, but he was cut off pretty quickly.

"Yes they can!" Rapunzel burst through the door of the house with one of her proudest looks on her face.

"Well thank God; for once you got out on time"

Rapunzel scowled at her twin. As much as it pained Rapunzel to say, Jack was her twin, though they certainly didn't look like twins; that's for sure.

"Spare me oh great and powerful, and utterly useless guard. A girl has to look nice if she's serving the royal family"

"You're a cook. You don't serve the royal family and being a guard is one of the most life threatening jobs, especially if some kingdom is invading" Jack lifted Tika off his lap and left her to waddle for the rest of the day. Or fly. There was really nothing else for her to do while Jack was working.

"You muck around with the triplets all day, and since when has another kingdom invaded DunBroch? So…shut up would you?"

"No"

As the twins who looked nothing like each other kept fighting, Balfour decided it was better for him to head down to the castle now. Those two English twats never stopped trying to kill each other.

So Balfour started his walk to the castle, a spring in his step and a smile on his face. And when I said spring in his step, I literally mean spring. Sorta. Balfour had no left foot, it was a spring loaded prosthetic as he lost it a number of years ago; 5 to be exact. After years of working as a talented blacksmith, Balfour had made himself one of the best prosthetics around, his blacksmithing was known by everyone in Scotland, hence why he now worked at the castle.

To sum up Balfour, he was…socially awkward and incredibly inventive. He had a mop of chocolate hair that looked like fluff, and his eyes…they were beautiful. They were forest green that seemed to glow in the right light. Beautiful. His frame was lean, yet, from the years of blacksmith work, he had grown muscle. Not too much mind you, but enough that he didn't look like a talking fishbone. In Balfour's current attire, you wouldn't be able to tell he worked at the castle. He wore a green tunic, leather belt, brown pants and leather boots lined with wool. Yes, he may not look like a castle worked, but _damn. _Even the newly-wed princess of DunBroch herself would fall head over heels for this cripple. Not that he was a cripple. A metal leg did have its unique uses!

**. . .**

Jack was a guard.

Jack's job was basically to guard the hall where the royal family ate their meals. It was **extremely **boring when the triplets weren't around, but that wasn't often. Jack and the triplets loved causing chaos amongst either Guthrie or the other guards, Jack often got in trouble for it, but as North put it, 'he was never getting off Santa's naughty list, so was there even a point?'. Basically saying, Jack kept his job because he was an amusement. There were other, rare occasions when Princess Merida them. There were even times when she stopped by to talk to him, but whenever it did happen though, her fiancé, or husband now, would scowl at her and tell her that Jack was a guard and nothing more.

Merida's husband was a man named Guthrie. Jack despised Guthrie. Jack hated Guthrie with his whole mind and soul. Who is Guthrie? Guthrie was the leader of the Patterson Clan. The Patterson clan was the 5th clan in Scotland. All of who was part of this clan wore a blood red and black tartan that symbolised power. Yes, they did have power in a way, power in numbers. They threatened leading clan, DunBroch, that if he (Guthrie) did not marry the princess, he would tear their kingdom apart. Queen Elinor knew what happened to the kingdom of Arendelle 3 years ago, but she still gave her daughter, Merida, a choice. She could choose to marry this man, or she could keep her freedom at a large cost. Merida was wiser than what she had been 4 years ago, and agreed to marry this man, and that is what she had done nearly a week ago.

Seeing Merida getting married; tore Jack's heart to pieces. Jack knew of Merida's long night rants about not wanting to marry. About keeping her freedom. About wanting to find someone she could love. Jack knew this, and he just wanted to help this girl he almost called friend. That was, in his eyes. In Merida's eyes, he would be just some servant, like Nod. Nod was basically his duplicate, and often joined him and the triplets on the adventures around the castle causing chaos. It was too bad that he had gone as Merida and Guthrie's personal bodyguard.

Jack closed his eyes.

Dwelling on people did no good whatsoever.

"…Jack"

Opening his eyes, Jack looked around to the source of the whisper.

"Jack"

Came the voice again, just a little louder. He looked around the corner of the castle wall…just to see three red head boys grinning from ear to ear with a dead spider tied to a rope.

Jack smiled at the boys.

It was time for some fun.

**. . .**

Rapunzel was a cook.

She was perhaps the best cook in DunBroch, but she was easily distracted. Just like now.

"Rapunzel! At the rate you're going, that cream won't be whipped when I'm dead!"

Rapunzel sighed.

"I'm working on it Madame Gothel!"

"You better be missy"

Rapunzel looked back to the cream she was supposed to whip. It would take just a little more before it was ready, if she whipped it more like Madame said, it would turn out to be butter! Rapunzel started to finish off her work.

"Don't mind her Punzie. You know she's just an old hag"

Rapunzel smiled without looking behind.

"You know I'd tell her that if I wanted to lose my job!" She called over her shoulder.

"Then lose it! You can always get it back again!"

"It's not that easy Heather, you know that"

Heather, the small woman with the raven hair dropped her knife and took her cooking board heaped with vegetables over to the soup pot, passing Rapunzel on her way.

"Well it would be easy for you; you're the best cook DunBroch has ever seen"

Rapunzel set her bowl of cream down and reached for a teaspoon. She piled it with sugar and dropped it in the cream before begging to mix again.

"You know I can only cook. You've seen me with a sword. I'm pathetic"

"True…"

Those words quietened her friend as they both continued their preparations for the feast that was being held tomorrow night. The princess and her husband were returning from their trip to where the Patterson clan was located, a feast was to be held in their honour.

As Rapunzel continued to think about the royal family, her mind starting drifting to other places, places like her house, Jack and Balfour. Balfour. Balfour was quite a unique individual indeed. He was smart, sarcastic, inventive and somewhat quiet about his past. As Rapunzel's mind kept wondering, she didn't notice the clouds out the window becoming darker and darker with each coming moment. Not until she heard the deafening thunder and the massive lightning bolt. Wait a minute. Lightning comes before thunder, right?

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel groaned.

"I'm on it Madame Gothel!"

She'd worry about the world later.

**. . .**

Balfour was a blacksmith.

He was moulding a sword. One that was lightweight, yet strong. Making a sword like this took talent. Balfour had this talent because he was the best blacksmith in Scotland. What made him amazing at blacksmithing was that he didn't have Scottish talent. His talent; was Viking talent, as he had Viking blood. Nobody knew it, except for Ashya and her gang.

Ashya was the head of a rebellion against Guthrie. The rebellion was building in numbers, but Guthrie didn't know the hideout, so he couldn't attack. Why was it so annoying for him? Two reasons. One; they freed any Vikings that had been captured and hid ones that weren't, so there hadn't been nearly as many Viking executions in the last 3 years, ever since Arendelle had fallen. Two; Guthrie didn't want anyone against him because he was power hungry. No other explanation needed there. A question that would be asked, 'why Guthrie execute Vikings?' The answer would be, he wanted to eliminate them because they were against him. The Vikings knew that Guthrie was coming for them, so they split up. At this current moment, they are scattered across the Nothern Hemisphere. There haven't been many that have been executed, but it was pure hell if you were accused of being one. It was basically death. Balfour, however, was safe. Safe because of his escape and everyone thought he was dead.

A whistling sound and a loud screech pulled Balfour from his thoughts.

Dropping his blacksmithing tools, he ran to the window. The sky was black and lightning was appearing out of seemingly nowhere. Balfour could hear roars and faintly saw a bat-like figure in the sky.

Balfour pushed open the door and ran out into the woods, right underneath where the two beasts were fighting.

"It can't be…"

He whispered to himself.

With one final screech, a black figure fell out of the sky, crashing into the cove near where he was standing.

The other beast apparently saw no reason in continuing a fight, and left, leaving Balfour running to the black figure. Jumping down the rocks without slipping, he finally reached the bottom.

There was no mistaking who this was or what it was.

It was a dragon.

It was a Night Fury.

Balfour's eyes starting watering.

"Toothless…?"

**AN: I am including Toothless early because dragons are a big part of this story. AND BECAUSE TOOTHLESS IS ADORABLE.**

**So yeah. With the ships I previously mentioned, scrap that. I'm going to let my readers vote on the ships later on in the story. **

**SOOOOooOooOoO…..**

**I'm working on a story that is like my 'I'm stuck so I'll write crap' story. I don't even know anymore.**

**Until next time!**

**pokeyoftheshadows**


	3. Talks And Tales

**AN: Okay, to clear up a little confusion; Hiccelsa is the main ship, the rest of the ships will be decided by all of you later on in the story. And there is a chance for Jackunzel, because they aren't technically twins. All will be explained in the next chapter.**

**This chapter really bugged me...that's why it took me a while to update.**

**Also, you may have noticed that I changed my pen name. I literally went through all of my accounts on almost everything and changed it to pokeyoftheshadows because we all have the one username right? …**

**Guest: Yeah I know! I have come to avoid reading those stories because I hate how the Vikings are portrayed :(. And yes, Elsa didn't use her powers, which I think I already stated why (or I didn't and I'm hallucinating)**

**person unkown 686: I haven't read Percy Jackson BUT I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN**

**Frostbite711: Yes! Balfour is Hiccup! And Elsa shows up in this chapter, she's just a little different**

**Guest 2: The ships are going to be decided by the readers later on in the story as I said before, and I'm sorry, but there is no Jelsa. I'm not really a fan of it because of some Jelsa shippers that weren't really the nicest…**

**A note, Ashya is pronounced ash-eye-yah**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The next day, the clouds were still black and the smell of rain in the air hadn't changed. What was different; was the temperature. Scotland was heading into winter, but it was way too cold for this time of the year. Balfour was the first to notice yesterday, probably because he had gotten back to the house dripping wet. There had been many questions from both Rapunzel and Jack, but Balfour had gotten away with saying he had tripped and fallen into a trough of water in the forge. In truth, he was fishing for Toothless and having water fights. That's also what he was planning to do after he had finished his work.

Back to the temperature; once the trio had left for the castle, Rapunzel had spotted a lone snowflake falling through the air.

"Why is there just one snowflake? Wouldn't there be more?"

Jack asked no one in particular. They had all stopped to watch the snowflake, to see if there were any others. There were none so far, so the snowflake had just floated down… and landed on Balfour's nose. Once it had made contact with Balfour, it exploded into blue sparkles and a girl's laughter filled his ears. It seemed that he wasn't the only one to see the snowflake explode.

"Jack…" Rapunzel turned to her twin with a worried, yet excited look.

Jack, who was staring at Balfour like he was a ghost, slowly started nodding. His face soon turned to a big smile. Suddenly squealing, he grabbed Rapunzel's arms and danced around with her, shouting things and babbling way too fast about something that Balfour couldn't understand.

"Jack stop already! Remember, Balfour doesn't even know what we're talking about!"

Jack stopped his mini craze and the pair looked at Balfour, who was looking at them as if there was something mentally wrong with them. Laughing, Jack, who wasn't that far away from Balfour, ran up to him and stopped about a centimetre away from his face. It was then he started babbling. Balfour still didn't understand, which Rapunzel saw straight away, and slapped a hand over her twin's mouth.

"Okay, I'll tell you in English, since Jack doesn't speak English anymore"

A nod came from Balfour and a deep sigh followed by a roll of the eyes came from Jack. Rapunzel removed her hand and started her little 'tale'.

"You know what happened to Arendelle, right?"

Balfour shook his head. Rapunzel frowned.

"Alright then…"

Fiddling with the ends of her human-length, blonde hair, Rapunzel began the tale. By the end of it, Balfour himself was excited. This news was probably the best he'd heard all year… because if it got around… well, so much could happen.

What was the news you ask?

_The Snow Queen is alive._

**. . .**

"Ella dear, could you please go out and pick some flowers for table?"

Ella, the girl with her brown hair in a fancy bun, nodded to the queen, grabbed her cloak and left the castle.

Ella was the personal servant for both Queen Elinor and Princess Elinor. Since she held that position, she was often to accompany the Princess on her archery runs, which the Princess herself had come to love her company. Not only that, but the queen would send her on little runs, and finding the flowers was one of them.

Walking through the courtyard, she reached into her pocket and grabbed an apple she had snuck for Angus, the Princess' horse. The horse chomped merrily away at it and seemed to nod its head to Ella. She smiled and rubbed his head as a reply.

"He's been a bit ancy since Merida left"

Ella turned to see Flynn, one of her good friends.

"I'd imagine so; she rides him almost every day"

Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed out another apple and threw it to Flynn. He caught it and took a bite, smiling at Ella whilst doing so.

"Do you know why it's so cold?" He half whispered to her. Ella laughed and shook her head but still answered.

"You never know, maybe it's the Snow Queen"

Flynn rolled his eyes and shook his head, the usual gesture anyone got for suggesting that the legendary Snow Queen was still alive. At the same time, there was no proof that she was dead. That thought flew through Ella's mind as she smiled at Flynn before turning to walk off with a slight spring in her step.

"Also, the lightning from yesterday… you reckon you'd know what it was? There was no actual storm so..." She called over her shoulder, turning to walk backwards to see Flynn's face.

Flynn shook his head, waved and turned back to the massive stable of horses. Even though it wasn't even half full, there was still work to be done.

Ella turned to face what was in front of her, instead of walking backwards. She wasn't heading far, just to the glen a little way away from the Princess' archery zone. That was the best place to go for flowers, both she and Merida knew it. They had discovered it on one of their first expeditions as a menacing pair.

Ella had been a servant at the DunBroch castle for almost 3 years, and through that time, she had done a lot. A lot, as in, she had done a lot to help Ashya. Yes, Ella was part of the rebellion against Guthrie, but she wasn't the only one. About half of the DunBroch staff, not the Patterson staff, was against Guthrie. Was any of the Patterson clan against Guthrie? Ella truthfully, did not know.

It wasn't long before Ella reached the glade, and surprisingly, it was still full of flowers.

"Well the cold can't kill everything; now can it Ashya?"

There was a small rustle behind her and a bit of a groan.

"Can you just not know I'm here for once Ella?"

Ella smiled and turned around to face a figure in a black cloak. It was Ashya. Ella knew her real name and what she looked like, which was hard for Ashya as she tried to keep her identity secret, but thankfully Ella was a trustworthy person. She hadn't told a living soul, as she was the only one who knew.

"Well what can I say? I just… know"

Ashya gave an unamused scowl under her cloak, which she knew Ella could see. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed out a sack of coins and threw them to Ella, which Ella instantly threw back.

"I've told you before, I don't need money"

A deep sigh came from the other girl.

"You got out the twins on your own; of course you deserve the money"

Ella stared at Ashya, her face telling the hooded figure that her answer wasn't changing. Both girls were stubborn, unfortunately.

"Well… if I was to, well, assign you to watch over a Viking, would you take the money?"

Ella shook her head, solidifying her answer by bending down to start picking flowers for the queen. Conversations with Ashya were usually about Ashya trying to pay her for getting the Vikings out or Vikings she had to get out. Well, she wasn't the only one, there were many others, but she probably did the most of the physical work, considering she had a little secret that helped.

"Who's the Viking?" She whispered. Ashya paused for a moment before answering.

"The son of the chief"

Ella smiled and continued to gather the flowers.

"It's Balfour isn't it?"

Ashya didn't respond.

"So I was right all along, wasn't I?"

"Shutup"

With those final words, Ashya disappeared into the woods, leaving Ella on the ground still picking flowers, with a smug look on her face. A clang of coins next to her caught her attention. Ashya had left the money. Ella sighed. She'd give the money to Jack and Rapunzel, they needed the money more than what she did.

Freeing up her left hand, she opened her palm and a small snowflake appeared; that snowflake flew up into the sky and out of Ella's sight.

Ella smiled.

"The Queen of Arendelle is alive and well. Guess whose kingdom is going to fall next Guthrie?"

**. . .**

That night was a horrible one for a certain Princess. It was filled with blood and bruises. She was thankful that she was getting back to her home the next day. If there was one thing Merida knew, it was that once she had gotten back, she was going to seek out the famous Ashya. Why? Merida had enough of her husband, and she was going to somehow going to make him pay for the bruises and cuts he had given her. But that wasn't the only reason she was going to join the rebellion, lately she had seen certain creatures lurking around the castle. Whether it was intentional for Merida to see them or not, she had seen them.

She had seen dragons.

**AN: SO I INTRODUCED TWO/THREE MORE CHARACTERS. ELSA IS HERE. MERIDA IS HERE. THE EVIL MEAN GUY IS HERE. XD.**

**While I was writing this, I was listening to Game Of Thrones Theme covers aND THERE ARE SO MANY AMAZING ONES I RECOMMEND YOU SEARCH FOR THEM**

**pokeyoftheshadws**


	4. Revealing Secrets

**AN: Hi…I'm sorry, writers block. *sheepish grin* This is longer chapter will hopefully make up for it...**

**person unknown 686: Hehe…dragons are coming**

**Guest 1: Yeah, her identity isn't really a secret to the readers. And if Hiccup paid attention, he'd know it was Astrid. BUT HE DOESN'T BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW XD**

**Frostbite711: Elsa is another character that I'm pretty sure you'll guess in this chapter…**

**AND HERE IT IS. THE CHAPTER THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO UPDATE.**

It had been about two weeks since the sudden change in temperature, and still no one knew the cause. 'Just an early winter' or 'perhaps the ice up north has set in already' was what most people were saying. Rapunzel, personally, had other beliefs. Whether it was because she had magic hair that glowed when she sang, or if she just had a wild imagination, both she and her brother believed the same thing. It was the Snow Queen. Yes, the snowflake that had fallen on Balfour's nose gave some sort of proof and that went in favour of their theory.

Thanks to Jack's big trap, the theory quickly spread among those who sided with Ashya in the rebellion. There were, of course, those who laughed at the theory. That theory was brought in front of Ashya herself, who said she would state what she thought about it at the next new moon. That sparked something inside of Balfour, for a reason unknown to anyone. Until that night, which was tonight, he had been restless. Probably because of a being who controlled winter could be alive.

Everyone in the rebellion stayed to work overtime at the castle that night, for it was the only place that was big enough to accommodate them all AND get Ashya in and out unnoticed due to the tunnels everywhere. Only Ella, who knew the place inside and out, could get through the tunnels without being lost forever. Only her, and the triplet princes who were also part of the rebellion.

Rapunzel was cleaning off the benches, Jack was mucking around with Nod and Flynn who had joined the party, Balfour was polishing a dagger that he had hidden inside his boot in case he needed to use it and everyone else was making themselves look like they were doing something. It was at this time that Rapunzel's mind started to wander a little, to when the princess and Guthrie came back yesterday…when Rapunzel saw Merida, she didn't recognise her personality. She was regal, quiet and sad looking. The cuts and bruises all over her added to the depressing state of the princess, where she got them, Merida wouldn't say. She'd just shrug it off saying she fell in the woods. Anyone was anyone would believe her, except for Ella. When Ella heard this, it was clear by the way she pressed on about it that she didn't take a word Merida said for truth. She had come to Rapunzel personally, saying that there was something going on with Guthrie that Merida wouldn't tell them. Rapunzel quietly took Ella's words and locked them inside her mouth, because after all, it was Ella who knew the princess better than anybody else these days.

A figure lurking in the shadows quickly caught Rapunzel's attention. Rapunzel simply stood and stared, hoping it wasn't anyone outside of the rebellion. The figure, who kept a black cloak with the hood up, noticed Rapunzel staring at them. The figure looked away and into the centre of the circle.

"What are you all doing? Don't you realise that you could all be sentenced to death?"

The voice was unmistakably Ashya's, and she wasn't in a good mood.

"We can't be sent to death for working, or hanging around"

Nod said, adding a bit sass to his voice. Ashya shook her head under her cloak.

The crowd, which was relatively large, started to whisper and talk a bit more. One man asked for Ashya's thought on the theory, a man with a hook and and Irish accent.

"Love, are you gonna tell us why you have called us here to state your thoughts on a theory if it clearly isn't true"

Ella, who was standing on the sidelines not too far away from Balfour, smirked. _They'll find out sooner than later._

"The matter of the sudden decrease in temperature is quite relevant to everyone in Scotland, the Northern area and beyond. If temperatures continue to drop, we could be in for an eternal winter. Those who were in Arendelle a few years ago would know the hell it is"

A few murmurs and nods from the crowd confirmed Ashya's own theory that some had been involved in the Great Freeze.

"The theory that the deceased Queen of Arendelle is still alive; is one I am not totally positive on myself. They never knew if she actually died, but who could survive a jump off a balcony? When the Vikings were living together, there were creatures that lived alongside them. These creatures were none other than dragons"

A few gasps, a few nods. Ashya continued.

"I am not saying that I know everything about dragons, but there was one that blended in with their surroundings. I believe that the Snow Queen is alive, and escaped with the aid of one of these dragons"

The response was immediate.

Some were outraged that the leader of a rebellion believed in a children's tale, whilst others asked how the Queen could've used the aid of a dragon. Balfour rolled his eyes, because he knew that Ashya's theory with the dragons was beyond reasonable. The dragon Ashya talked about was a Changewing, and though they could become almost invisible, they couldn't fly just above ground blending in with its surroundings WHILE catching a girl who had just jumped off a balcony AND keep her out of sight. From Balfour's mind, it was impossible. But she did have a bit of a point; a dragon could've somehow caught her and flown off…but to know what kind of dragon that could keep out of sight whilst doing that? No. The only dragon that would be fast enough to do that sort of thing would be a Night Fury, it would have to have been a white Toothless, presuming that the ice castle she jumped off was in the snow. _A white Toothless…well, there goes that idea._

Balfour was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a young woman a bit smaller than him seem to appear in front of his face. Once he noticed, he jumped back, hitting a wall and falling on his prosthetic leg. The girl laughed a laugh that Balfour knew, it was Ella.

"Fighting with Red Death was a brave thing you did, but losing your foot in the process seems like it might not have been worth it"

Balfour rolled his eyes at the girl and pushed himself up onto his feet-well, foot. Ella had been seeing him every day since the cold set in. Originally it was only to talk about arrangements with his escape plan and necessary things like that, but the pair had started to become magnets. They were simply stuck to each other, and it was something that they both liked. Not being as alone as usual, having someone to talk to. To Balfour, it was a break from the bickering between the twins he lived with. For Ella, it was a break from her two jobs.

"Someone had to help; everyone else was wanted to stick daggers into its skin"

Was the sarcastic reply from Balfour.

"That sounds exciting, how about we throw some carrots in there too?"

**. . .**

"Dork"

"Nerd"

"Princess"

"Viking"

"Queen's pet!"

"Weirdo!"

"Softie!"

_"Dragon rider"_

Balfour opened his mouth to retort at Ella's whispered reply before he realised what she had said. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a questioning look. Sure, he'd snuck into the forge and taken _a few _pieces to recreate Toothless' tail and saddle…and he had ridden him a couple of times but…

"How do you-"

_CRASH._

A couple of the servants who were obviously arguing about the subject of the Snow Queen had pushed one of the guards over a table and into Ella. The force of the collision knocked Ella off her feet and straight into Balfour, who caught her before he fell over herself, unfortunately when you have one leg, balance is something you lack when you aren't riding a dragon. The pair toppled to the ground, everyone in the room with eyes on them.

"Are you okay?"

Rapunzel quickly scooted over the two, helping a dazed Ella to her feet. The brown haired girl quickly nodded and held her hand out to her friend. Balfour gladly took it and hopped onto his feet. It was at that moment, both Balfour and Ella noticed something. Ella's hand was unreasonably cold, so cold that Balfour looked at Ella as if he was asking what was going on. Ella, instead of noticing his face, was staring at his arm. When Balfour looked at his arm, he saw nothing. When he looked back at Ella, she was avoiding his eyes.

"Are you both okay…?"

Balfour looked at Rapunzel whilst Ella did not.

"We're fine Punzie; I-I just need to speak with Balfour"

**. . .**

Once Ella and Balfour had exited the castle, the room became quiet once more. All eyes were on Ashya, because one question remained; why _would _she call all of them if it was a mere theory?

"Look, I know you all-"

A piercing scream filled the air. At the back of the room, Hans, a red-head royal outcast was holding none other than the princess by the hair. Her eyes were full of fear and her hands were shaking. One thing was for sure, she wasn't meant to be there.

Hans looked to Ashya. Ashya looked at the princess.

"Kill her"

She whispered.

Hans looked at the princess who began screaming and kicked around. Some of the others around them held her while Hans grabbed a knife off a nearby table and held it to her neck, ready to kill.

"Don't!"

A voice echoed throughout the room and footsteps ran across the floor, silencing everything. A mop of silver hair snatched the knife out of Hans' hands and threw it at a nearby wall. Jack tore the hands off of Merida and stood in front of her, arms out either side of her, protecting her. He was her guard after all.

"You cannot kill the princess! Don't you know what might happen if we do?!"

"I am well aware of what might happen if we don't _Jack. _Step away from the brat"

Ashya gritted through her teeth. Jack clenched his jaw and locked eyes with the shadow.

"No"

The figure lifted her head a little before stepping out of the shadows and over to the pair. Everyone around them moved away and waited. Waited for what exactly? Death. It was the only option.

"Jackson Overland. Step away now, you know the consequence if you do not. I really don't think you want an axe through your head"

Jack lifted his chin and glared at Ashya, or at least tried to. Jack was a bit taller, and if Ashya met his gaze her hood would fall off. Her identity needed to remain hidden.

"Go ahead. Find someone else to replace me. At least I'll die knowing I've done my job"

"Your job is to protect the Vikings and those who hide them, not the princess"

"I also protect those who are part of the rebellion, Merida is one of them"

**_. . ._**

_Crunch. ._

The sound of feet meeting frosted grass repeated for more than an hour. The journey had started from the castle and had been silent the whole way. Where they were going, Balfour didn't know, what he did know though; was that they were far into the woods…for all he knew, they might run into a witch. When Ella suddenly stopped, Balfour almost tripped over his own feet. Picking himself up, he turned to his companion.

"Hiccup…what do you know about dragons?"

Balfour-well, Hiccup as we now know him, looked as if a train had just hit him. He hadn't been called his real name in years. Oh the memories that came with that name…the dragon raids, working at the forge, talking to hi-

"Hiccup"

"Uh…"

Hiccup fumbled over his words and his hands. He remembered a heap about the dragons on Berk…but where to begin? Strike Class? Mystery Class? Fea-

"Do you know anything about dragons that breathed ice?"

A blank stare was the response she got. Ella sighed and looked up at the sky, muttering something in another language.

"Why do you-"

"Just forget it"

"Okay"

Ella turned and walked down to a clearing in the forest and sat down, arms hugging her sides. Hiccup sighed and walked over and sat down beside her, picking at the grass he was sitting on. The grass was cold and bitter, but it was dying anyway so it didn't matter to him.

"Do you think the Snow Queen is alive?"

Hiccup whispered, hoping for answer that he didn't get.

"Well, she is if you wanted to know. Just as the cold started, I was walking to the castle when a small snowflake bounced on my nose and exploded into dust like stuff, at the time I heard laughter a little like yours only…lighter I guess."

There was still no reply, just a girl staring into the distance with no expression.

"Ella, do you think she's alive?"

Ella groaned and threw herself backwards into the grass, arms thrown out to the side.

"_She _has a name. And her name is Elsa. And yes, Elsa is alive, okay? I know because…"

Ella just faded off, as if she couldn't finish the sentence. Balfour took one look at his friend and from the exhausted expression on her face, he decided not to push it. Instead, he pushed her arm out of the way and lay down too, looking at the stars.

"Does that look like a snowflake to you?"

Hiccup squinted at the stars that appeared to form…a snowflake.

"Yeah! And, what about that one! It looks like a bunny playing crazy leap frog with a hamster!"

A huge laugh came from his left, and Ella was cracking up laughing. It wasn't long before she pointed out another constellation. And Hiccup pointed out another stupid one.

This was how the pair spent the night, until dawn came of course. Just as it did, Hiccup noticed one thing. The temperature had dropped even more.

**. . .**

"I really don't see why you're complain Astrid, it's just a bit of cold"

"I told you before; I don't care if we're just in the tower. _Do not call me Astrid. _And it isn't 'just a bit of cold'; this could potentially destroy Scotland if you keep lowering the temperature!"

Two women were discussing matters in a tower hidden in the woods. One was blonde with a fancy looking braid over her shoulder, stormy blue eyes and an axe in her hand. The other was rubbing a brown substance in her platinum hair that wasn't exactly that platinum anymore. Her eyes were naturally blue, but a bit of magic from a kind witch and bippity, boppity boo. Her eyes were brown.

"Our identities are safe here. And it's not like I'm going to cast another eternal winter, it's just my timing. You see, a couple of guards from the Patterson clan have been sneaking around the twin's place a lot more. If they aren't careful, they'll be caught with those four they're hiding in no time"

The brown-platnuim whispered to her acquaintance.

"Simple, we'll just get the two out before anyone notices"

"Astrid, think about it for a second"

"Do not call me Astrid!"

"Whatever. The point I'm trying to get across, is they'll be caught soon, one way or another. If I bring in the snow before they are caught, I might just be able to get them all out alive"

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"It's been three years since my kingdom was destroyed, five years that you've had a rebellion up and running. I think it's time we took down this maggot once and for all"

Silence echoed throughout the tower. The now brown haired girl had a face that said 'think about it'. The blonde did for a second, before practically exploding. She threw her axe across the room and clenched her fists, waving her arms around.

"Are you crazy Elsa?! Don't you know the numbers Guthrie has?! And what about those in Dunbroch who aren't with us? What about-"

"The dragons"

Elsa interrupted. Astrid stopped for a minute, taking in what the other girl said before arguing against it.

"The dragons live in the Northern area; the numbers around here are few"

"That is true but you never seem to remember what _she_ can do around dragons"

"She might have the favor of the Alpha, but that doesn't mean she commands them"

"Do you _really _want push her?. Considering what both she and the bird can do?"

"The bird still can't control her magic"

"So when we leave for the Sanctuary, I can help her control it. She's perhaps one of the most valuable people in the rebellion Astrid"

Once again, there was silence, A silence stating that Elsa was right, again. Before Astrid could protest, Elsa continued.

"When we leave, we take all those against Guthrie. With our numbers added with the thousands of dragons at the dragon sanctuary, we could easily win this battle"

"Doing that will attract that crazy dragon guy you know"

"Which is why we will all be prepared"

**AN: So I'm getting there…and sorry, I couldn't fit in the explanation of Jack and Rapnuzel not being twins.**

**Until next time!**

**pokeyoftheshadows**


	5. AN

**I'M NOT DEAD.**

**I have major writers block and I need to revise what I've written so far in this story. I promise, I'll update soon. Not only that but I have a few exams coming up so...**

**Yeah, I'll be back :)**


	6. Connecting To The Past

**AN: I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"Maybe we shouldn't do it tonight. I don't think I can travel through fog because I caught a cold"

"Jack, c'mon. We've travelled through fog many times, almost every time; and apparently you don't get colds. Don't you trust me?"

"No"

Although Jack's voice didn't suggest he was joking, his face certainly was. Ella rolled her eyes before throwing Jack a light grey cloak. Jack caught it, tied it around his neck and pulled the hood over his face. Ella did the same, as did the rest of the group. They all wore light grey cloaks due to the fog, except for Ella who wore an oak coloured cloak. Although she really should be wearing a lighter colour, she always seemed to blend in anyway; her cloak seeming like ice on the nights where the fog was thin and the moon was high.

Most nights when Vikings were leaving Scotland there was fog, but sometimes there wasn't. It was those nights that they had to use the dark cloaks, and it was those nights when everything was unreasonably dark. Those were usually the nights when something would go wrong.

There had been once when Jack had gone out with another group on a dark night, one night where they had all run into a small group of Guthrie's guards. No one had bothered to bring weapons, Ashya wasn't there and neither was Ella. It was a small group of Vikings and rebels against trained guards who wouldn't hesitate to kill those who went against their leader. The fact was; they all would've died. But they didn't. Right before the first guard struck, all of the Patterson guards were hoisted into the air, surrounded by a green haze. As the small group watched, the guards were thrown against trees, knocked either unconscious with no memory of what happened or dead. None of the group had known what saved them, but it was Jack who had seen a faint reflection of the moon onto what seemed like feathers. Black feathers the seemed to be too big for any type of bird.

As Jack thought about this encounter, Ella's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Is everyone ready?" Ella asked.

Everyone in the group gave small nods, Ella nodded as an answer and they all left.

The group consisted of seven people. These people were Ella and Jack, of course, Rapunzel and four Vikings; and if you wanted to get technical, three Vikings and one famous outlaw. It was quite a risk to take those four across the Scottish borders and to the far coast, but thankfully, the fog was particularly thick that night.

One might ask 'why are the Vikings in Scotland if they supposedly scattered?' Scotland was one of the few places to escape to, despite the fact that the Patterson clan tried to kill them all. Several of the other kingdoms were either too far away or conquered by Guthrie. Anyway, many Vikings were captured over the years, in Scotland or not, and many purposely entered Scotland to join the rebellion. In joining the rebellion, they were asked to do tasks such as robbing those who did not necessarily need the money and freeing the other Vikings or rebels in the Scottish dungeons. Once they had proved that they were committed to the rebellion, they were sent away. To where? It is not any place marked on a map, but rather known as the Dragon Sanctuary. The rebels would meet the mysterious Dragon Rider or a flock of dragons who would take them to the Sanctuary to train or be of need to those training there. Full training usually took a year, so once you got there, you were there for a while.

Ella slightly turned her head as a pair of footsteps came scuffling up behind her. It was one of the Vikings, namely, Annabeth. Just the same as two of the other Vikings, she was a youthful one; a teen in her older years with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, her figure being lean and her skin being light. She was something quite different to the appearance of many Vikings, especially with the grey streak that ran through her hair like a comet shooting through the sky. Despite the fact that her appearances did not match those of her people, her personality certainly did. She was just as stubborn and proud as the next Viking you would come across, only she did not attack with brawl, but her brain. She was much like Hiccup, only younger and more like a Viking.

"Ella, would you mind telling us what we are doing exactly?" Annabeth gritted through her teeth. She obviously wasn't in a good mood, but considering she had been hidden underground for weeks, she had a reason to not be happy.

"We're going to get you and the others out of here, what else?"

Annabeth glared at Ella, who was watching ahead and steadily walking forward. Underneath her mask, she was smirking at Annabeth; Ella's fun side showed up at times that probably weren't best.

"We're heading to the far coast, just off the border of Scotland. There you and the others will meet someone who will lead you to the Dragon Sanctuary"

"Oh, the mysterious and dangerous Dragon Rider, I presume? The one who supposably controls the dragons? Apparently they're half dragon or whatever?"

Ella scowled at Annabeth, disapproval clearly marking her face.

"Don't underestimate her Annabeth; you know not what she is capable of"

Ella's voice was commanding and regal, quieting Annabeth and stopping her from having a small temper tantrum. Ella knew that the Dragon Rider wasn't exactly a sorcerer of magic, but the help provided from them was exceptional. Somehow, with a wave of their staff, they could command dragons to do their will; yet Ella knew there was no magic about them. It was, in fact, a mystery to her as she had little contact with the Dragon Rider.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are your friends back there?"

Annabeth looked up from the ground and onto Ella. Despite the fact that she did not necessarily trust Ella, she was one of the leaders of the rebellion. She had freed her from certain death and given her a chance at another life. One with a sure chance with a dagger covered in Patterson blood.

"Well, it depends what you want to know. Their life story or their skills"

"I'd say that it isn't my place to know their life story, only they can tell me that"

"Okay then. First off there's Percy"

Annabeth looked back to the one with the name Percy; blue eyes, dark hair, tannish skin and a soft smile. Similar to Annabeth, he had a grey streak through his dark hair. He was the type of person that had no idea how to fight anything, but somehow fought extremely well. Turning back to the path in front of her, Annabeth continued.

"He can't fight properly when just training; for some reason he needs to be threatened or in danger or something before his instincts kick in and he actually fights. It's quite fair to say that he's the best fighter in our group, when he's got a sword and a knife at his throat"

"That seems to be the case with a few people, Jack being one of them"

Annabeth shook her head as Ella eyed her curiously.

"No, it's not like that. He's absolutely hopeless with any weapon; sword, bow, spear, anything. You will be in training and hit him a dozen times and he never gets you, even when you're standing still. But when it's the real thing, it's as if something clicks inside him. He is just able to take out twenty heavily armed guards and not get hit once"

Disbelief was written all over Ella's face.

"He killed twenty guards and came out alive with no scratches?"

"That was a little exaggerated, but I think you get the point"

A small nod came from Ella, motioning for Annabeth to continue.

"There's Thalia, Percy's cousin or something. I don't know that much about her but I know she's amazing with a bow and sometimes has a weird ability to control lightning. I think it has something to do with her parentage, as she never says anything about it and nothing else could lead to an indicator as to how she does it. It's a little like Percy, he sometimes can control water"

Thalia's image came to both the girl's minds. Her tanned skin, green eyes and short dark hair that barely went past her ears. If looks could kill, they'd all be dead.

"I've heard that there is someone out there who can control the sea and another who can control the sky. I'm pretty sure that there was King Triton, ruler of the seas and merpeople"

A scoff came from Annabeth, but Ella continued.

"He's quite a nice fellow and he's a few children that haven't been merpeople, so they could not live with him. The same goes for the sky guy, Thor"

"You're expecting me to believe myths and folklore?"

"No, just throwing out suggestions"

"And then you'll be telling me that the supposed Snow Queen derived from a snowman"

Both the girls chuckled to themselves, creating a lighter atmosphere despite having to be quiet. Usually conversations were meant to be quiet and short, but it was Ella who never went by that rule. Whenever her missions went along, nothing happened anyway, and that was how she liked it.

"So, tell me about the last one. I don't even know his name"

This time, Annabeth lowered her voice to keep quiet, as if she didn't want anyone else hearing what she said.

"I know nothing of him, apart from the fact that his name is Robin Hood"

Ella gave a small smile before turning her gaze to the full moon.

"You're saying you've never heard the tale of Robin of Locksley?"

**. . .**

Jack was alone at the back, alone in his thoughts of the events from a few nights ago.

Merida had come to see him. After she had spoken to her brothers, they pointed her towards him. So when her husband had left to go on some 'business trip', Merida immediately left to talk to Jack. Needless to say, Jack was quite surprised that for the first time in a long time, the Princess talked to him. Their conversation was quick but informative, and by the end, Merida decided to go to the meeting that night. The meeting where she almost got herself killed.

It was quite simple really. Merida was exactly where Jack told her not to be, therefore she was caught. It was only by sheer luck that Jack could free her from the grip of one of the servants, Hans. If he got there even a second later, her neck would've been cut open and the blood of a royal would've gone everywhere. But thankfully, that wasn't the case. Once Merida was on her feet, she was able to explain her situation to Ashya. She hated Guthrie more than anything, more than marriage itself. The only reason she married him was to keep peace between her father's kingdom and his clan; she wanted nothing more than to take him and his people down.

What shocked everyone though, including Ashya, was what Merida declared. When she had been on her so called 'honeymoon', she had seen a small flock of dragons. However, according to Merida, these dragons were not free. They were covered in metal, held down to something she could not see.

Soon after that, the meeting was dismissed. Jack, however, stayed for a few minutes to speak to Ashya. He never got the chance as she was one of the first to leave, which was very unlike the Ashya the rebellion followed.

**. . .**

As far as Hiccup was concerned, nothing could beat the rush of the wind through his hair and the thrill of riding a dragon. It was as if nothing else existed; as if he was the only one who lived in the world and the world belonged to no one but him. His hair was pushed back by the wind and his arms were spread wide as he embraced what felt to be freedom. After five years of separation from his best friend, he was reunited again by pure chance; and after what felt like such a long time, he was able to be back in the skies again without having to have a time limit on how long he was out. Hiccup knew that Toothless was enjoying it too; after all, when Hiccup found him, the mechanical tail he left for him was practically dead. Once again, it was only by chance that Hiccup found him; otherwise Toothless would never have gotten out of the cove much like the one he got stuck in years ago.

As it seemed, how Toothless and Hiccup's friendship worked was purely by chance. How Hiccup was able to get a clear shot at Toothless; it was chance. How Hiccup was saved by Toothless; chance. How Toothless was shot out of the sky by another dragon near Hiccup; chance. That was how they seemed to find each other, but at the same time, everything was not chance. Their friendship also worked on how each one longed for the other, one could not go without the other. They stayed together because each one helped the other, and with each other, their lives were infinitely better. That was the way they both liked it.

"You know Toothless; it's never going to get better than this. Flying above all my worries, fears and concerns with my best friend; flying off into the endless sky"

A deep sigh came from Hiccup as Toothless purred in agreement.

"I wish it could always be like this; free with no worries. But that's the problem bud, I have _so _many worries it's insane. I mean, I don't have many worries but my worries are…big I guess. It's just with the rebellion and everything…I don't know. I'm just brainstorming ideas on the Snow Queen. How did she escape? Where is she? But the question that's bugging the most is _why is she choosing to appear now?"_

Toothless grumbled in what Hiccup decided was agreement. With another deep sigh, he lay back on Toothless' back and watched the moon. Whenever Hiccup looked at it, he always had the same thought; everything that has happened in this world has been witness by it. But the same went for the sun. The sun and the moon saw everything in his world; they saw the Snow Queen escape. They could see him now. They could see his friends somewhere in a forest escorting either Vikings or rebels or whatever to where they would go to some place to do whatever. Hiccup wasn't paying much attention to the rebellion these days. Deciding to depart to his world of thoughts, Hiccup closed his eyes.

His mind, of course, left to think about the matter of the Snow Queen. He remembered quite clearly now, when Berk was still intact he would hear of tales of a far off kingdom that controlled winter. Of course, he never heard anything near what Rapunzel and Jack told him. Some said it was a kingdom full of giants that were made of ice and snow while others said it was ruled by a witch who controlled winter in not only the world he lived in, but in the many other worlds that no one knew about. Never once did he take heed to those tales, but once he thought about it, there were truth in the words. The Snow Queen could have the power to turn the world to ice if she wanted to, and when he put it in that context, she could quite possibly be the definition of evil. Hiccup quickly pushed the thought out of his mind, as Ella seemed to have trust in her despite the fact that no one has seen the Queen since she jumped off a balcony. Next to Toothless, Hiccup's trust lay in Ella. She wasn't afraid of anything and didn't keep any secrets from him. At least, that's what he could gather. Her past was something he knew nothing of, apart from once having a sister that Ella had to send away to keep her safe from Guthrie.

Guthrie; he was not evil, just power hungry…which was in a way, evil. His sickly pale skin, weirdly golden eyes and black hair simply made him look terrifying. If Hiccup could explain him, he would say the 'king of nightmares and fear'. _Fear was Guthrie's weapon_. He installed fear into the hearts of his enemies and his subjects; which was why they were so loyal. He would threaten them into doing everything. The problem was, upon a good meeting, he could seem like a pretty nice guy. However, you could be simply standing there having a good conversation and all of a sudden you'd feel like the world was caving in on you. The stories Hiccup had been told about feeling that certain fear around Guthrie was countless. _Maybe, _Hiccup thought, _maybe he's like the Snow Queen. Maybe he has some sort of power over fear?_

Hiccup was pulled out of his thoughts by a cold sensation on his nose. Abruptly, he opened his eyes to something he hadn't seen this early in the year. Sitting up, he held out his hand to the small white snowflakes that were falling innocently into his hands. Toothless shook his body to rid himself on the small amount of white powder that had slowly started to pile up.

"Snow?"

**. . .**

Everything went as planned; the Vikings and the outlaw were handed over to the Dragon Rider. However, this time around, it was not the Dragon Rider that always came. It was another. The staff they always carried was different, as each end seemed to be made of a material that Ella had never seen. Their armour consisted of a mask that seemed to flow down their back like dragon spikes, a breastplate made of layers of leather, a sash with armour covering their legs and of course, leather armour on their arms. The dragon, a Changewing to be precise, was different to the dragon that was usually ridden. Ella eyed the Dragon Rider curiously, and the Rider noticed.

_"She is at the Sanctuary, there is nothing to fear. I am but someone she recruited; she gave me a second chance as I lost my family long ago. For now, she is helping the King make the Sanctuary bigger as there are more dragons coming"_

The words spoken by the Rider were spoken in what was becoming known as Atlantean. It was the language of the rebellion and derived from a woman named Kida who lived in a kingdom called Atlantis. Four years ago it was destroyed by Guthrie, however, Guthrie never stayed to make sure that no one survived. Kida was one that did, and with some knowledge from Atlantis, they were able to use their language to communicate in the rebellion. This language proved to be necessary to the rebellion, as Ashya had been trying to figure a way to talk with her followers without anyone else knowing what she was saying. There was, of course, the exception of Ella. Ella never bothered to talk to anyone in Atlantean, there were sometimes exclusions though; the Dragon Rider being one of them.

_"I understand, but I first must know something. There is a powerful aura of magic around you, are you a wielder of magic or something of the kind?"_

Through the mask, Ella could make out a pair of hazel eyes. They were type that could turn from soft to a killer in a heartbeat; they were eyes she faintly recognised.

_"I am but the combination of the most evil and the most pure. To be blunt, I've had two upbringings in which have made me into who I am now. I possess magic of what is known as the Truest Believer, and because of this magic, I was separated from my real family. I am fairly sure I will never see them again, so I've sought to create a new one. My name is Henry; I am nearing my 18__th__ year and I can help the bird by helping her control magic. I know it is likely that you do not trust me-"_

_"No, I do. I've heard of you Henry, the son of the Saviour and the Evil Queen. I've heard of your story and how you fell through that time and space portal; there is no need to hide your story on how you came to this world because you've told me. But don't worry; I am the only person that knows"_

_"And how do you know?"_

_"I was the one that looked after you for a while; I've just had to hide my identity"_

The last words spoken by Ella where hushed so that only herself and Henry could hear what she said. As the small conversation between Henry and Ella ended, Robin climbed aboard his dragon. Ella nodded to the Dragon Rider as they all set off for the Dragon Sanctuary; as they did, the young Queen smiled to herself as she watched an old friend ride away.

Seeing Henry made Ella smile; seeing him with no fear at all made her heart soar.

_Fear._

It brought her back to before Arendelle fell, back to a particular memory that Elsa remembered all too well. The day of her coronation; it was the day she met Guthrie, when he intended to offer a marriage proposal, and failed. Whether or not Guthrie realised it, and Ella was pretty sure he did, he drove fear into the hearts of everyone he came across. For Ella, or Elsa, that was not good. And with Elsa never being able to control her magic, she knew fear was her enemy. When she had realised that she had that much fear locked inside of her, it was too late. Her sister had snatched her leather glove and everything escalated from there.

Skipping the memories of the Great Freeze, Elsa went to the moments in Arendelle and other kingdoms where she would dress as a commoner and explore. It was one of her first outings when she would hear whispers of 'a queen of winter' or a 'sorcerer who controlled the cold' and riots against Guthrie in her name. Why her name? She was a symbol of power, and power against Guthrie could either be really good…or really bad. Of course, Elsa was against Guthrie in every way through all the stories she had heard of him. So of course, instead of trying to stop the riots, she secretly encouraged them to go on. Soon, the Queen of Arendelle was apparently the symbol of rebellion against one of the most powerful clans, or kingdoms if you preferred, in the known world.

Elsa fast-forwarded to the day she got the alliance letter. Despite the fact that many said she wrote it off and was careless, that was not the case. Yes, the Queen loved her people, but creating an alliance with the Patterson clan would've killed her kingdom, and going against Guthrie would've had a worse ending, even with the help of the people that were starting to rebel against Guthrie. Either way, her kingdom would've fallen. She just decided to take the route she saw was best.

Each day, she would escort people out of her kingdom in into another. Of course, the Queen herself would not be permitted to do it, so it was usually her sister Anna or her sister's husband Kristoff that took up the job. Elsa smiled at Anna's ingenuity when she started small fires on the abandoned houses on the outskirts of Arendelle. It made everything seem as if Guthrie was making it happen, as if Arendelle was going to fall…which unfortunately fell sooner that Elsa realised.

The day Guthrie and his men arrived was too soon as far as Elsa was concerned. She hadn't gotten her whole kingdom out yet, not all of her people had left the place they called home. Elsa wished she had gotten more out. She wished she had just done something to save Albert, or Olaf or…

Elsa, or Ella now, looked up at the sky. Small snowflakes were starting to fall. She sighed and turned to the Rapunzel and Jack, who were bickering over Tika again.

Rubbing her slightly wet eyes, she started to wander back into the woods. Rapunzel and Jack could get back just fine. Ella, however, hadn't talked to Balfour in a few days; and she had to confess something that she had never told a soul.

**AN: Hey there! Long-time no see, right? Sorry about the long wait, I have no reason apart from the fact that I am lazy. Buttttt, through my laziness I got around to watching Once Upon A Time! It's my life right now and I'm currently obsessed with Henry and Pan; I needed to include them somehow. I also read the Percy Jackson series! I haven't gotten around to Heroes of Olympus yet, but I'm planning on it. **

**And to those out there who live in Australia and OUAT doesn't air at all…please talk to me. I'm alone.**

**Other than that, I have nothing else to say apart from the fact that I've finished this chapter at 1:00 in the morning. It's not late, just annoying that I stayed up to do it because I need 14+ hours of sleep these days because I'm sleep deprived.**

**Until next time!**

**pokeyoftheshadows**


	7. A Blind Eye

**A/N: Hi there! **

**I didn't realize this before, but it turns out that the last chapter was the year anniversary of this fanfic! Happy birthday to my fanfic! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it, enjoy.**

**Before I go on though, I'm going to change the story's name because**** Corazóns Conxelados isn't the name I ever wanted to go for. So...tell me when you review what you think it should be!**

Guthrie hadn't returned for a few days, and those few days were enough for Merida to crack. Yes, they had only been married a few weeks, but the princess didn't care. Guthrie had been controlling her. He had been manipulating her. He was bending her mind to his will, using fear as his tool. Never before had Merida felt such fear around one person, but whenever Guthrie was around, her mind would always be thrown back to when she first faced Mor'du; to the first moment when she genuinely feared for her life.

As Merida said to herself, Guthrie was not human. He was not a living person at all; he was a creature with magic. She had seen it.

No. Not all people with magic were bad, but Guthrie was. Merida deep down in the depths of her heart.

Such a thought had been going through Merida's mind so much that she lost it. She went to the room she shared with Guthrie and let her anger take over. Her fury fueling her actions. Looking at a certain glass ornament on a shelf above the fire, she took it and threw it at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. Merida didn't stop there, oh no. The princess would saw red. She took everything that belonged to her so called husband and destroyed it. Broke his things; burnt them to ashes in the fireplace. With every little thing she ruined, she felt angrier. Angry for how he'd taken so many lives, for how he shattered so many others. She was angry for him taking her freedom, and angry for what he'd done. She wanted to make him pay.

No, Merida would make him pay.

No longer would she be afraid.

**. . .**

Jack had been given a night shift along with Nod, who was off raiding the kitchen.

Even after escorting the Vikings to the dragon trainer, he had decided he would still do it. Not necessarily because it was his job, but there was something off. After it had started snowing when he, Rapunzel and Ella had left, something just didn't feel right. And Ella making an excuse and walking off into the forest certainly didn't help the uneasy feeling.

And he wasn't the only one who thought that.

Rapunzel had tagged along with Jack for the night shift, simply to serve as a maid in case a guard needed something. But she had agreed with Jack; that there was definitely something wrong.

If there was one thing he knew about growing up with his sister, it was that women were never wrong. Even when men were right about something, women would always prove them wrong and somehow end up on top.

It was at this time that both he and Rapunzel heard the sound of something smashing far upstairs.

They both glanced at each other, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. They both knew the same thing.

It was Merida.

**. . .**

"She's gotta be in DunBroch bud"

After the snow had started, Hiccup and Toothless had immediately landed in their little cove. The leather on the saddle had lost its soft feel to the wet and cold ice that had built up on it. Toothless' tail was starting to stiffen. It wasn't looking good for either of them; and it wasn't looking good for DunBroch either.

"Where is she? Where is this Queen and wh-_why_ is she here now? Why is it snowing now? _Why__?_"

So many questions were flying through Hiccup's head. He pressed his palm against his forehead in frustration, trying to rack his brain for ideas. Toothless wasn't doing anything to help either; he just stood next to Hiccup rubbing the side of his head on a rock trying to rid himself of an itch.

It didn't matter how hard the pair, or more Hiccup, tried to think of any answers; they got none. So Hiccup kept walking. He walking around for ages, just aimlessly rambling around the cove trying to come up with an answer when that _would just not_ appear. In doing so, he wasn't watching where he was going. He was constantly trip over rocks and branches, to the point where he tripped over a log. Something he would've seen had he been paying attention.

If it wasn't for the hand the grabbed his arm and hauled him up, he would've fallen in the ice cold water. With how far away from home he was and how cold it was getting, it was possible that hypothermia could've taken to him. Even with a fire breathing dragon around.

Hiccup tumbled into the person's shoulder, almost tripping over again. Thankfully, he did not. The dragon rider turned to the person who was still helping him regain his balance. It was none other than Ella. Brown hair, sparkling eyes and an oak coloured cloak; she was a sight indeed. But right now, that wasn't of concern to Hiccup. With so many things going through his mind, it didn't matter what Ella looked like. Let alone himself, who looked like he hadn't brushed his hair in weeks.

His voice was hollow, which added to his sleep deprived look. "Thanks for that"

"No problem Hiccup; and I must say, nice Night Fury. I don't suppose him name is Toothless?"

All of his worries left his mind as he realized just exactly what was going on. Ella, his friend, had come to his secret cove. Ella had seen Toothless. Ella didn't seem the slightest bit phased.

"How...?"

Ella smirked at Hiccup's disbelief and shock. Instead of saying anything, she looked at Toothless. He wasn't growling at her, just interested. With one step forward, she slowly put out her hand. The Night Fury probably trusted Ella more than what was safe. He leapt onto Ella, sniffing and nosing her all over. Ella was laughing as the dragon who was so fascinated with her; Hiccup, meanwhile, was still in shock over Ella.

"How do you know about Toothless?"

The dragon slowly released Ella from underneath him. Toothless was _very_ intrigued with her; was another scent on her that reminded him of a distant memory…

"Let's just say that when you were still in Berk, I knew of you"

**. . .**

The minute Guthrie swung open the door to his room; Merida knew what she was in for. And she didn't care. The man's face was full of anger as he realized what she'd done. His prized possessions were gone. He personal items were gone. There were even objects with magical properties that couldn't be replaced that were destroyed. His eyes had landed on Merida, who stood by the fire. Her gaze was hard and she stood tall.

Guthrie lashed out. This time, it wasn't with physical force. This time, Guthrie was using something Merida hadn't entirely expected he would use; magic.

**. . .**

"How did _you _know of _me?_"

"You were quite the talk back then, didn't you already know that?"

The silence between the pair had just become unreasonably thick. Despite Toothless' interest in Ella, he sensed something between them. He didn't even dare to move. There was something that Ella was hiding. Something behind that mask she always wore. Both Hiccup and Toothless knew it, but neither knew what it was.

"It's not a coincidence that you know so much about me and my home, is it?"

Hiccup's face wasn't hard, but it was firm. His green eyes were burning into Ella's brown. Her face was grim, as if the secret that she was hiding was one that couldn't be revealed. Her brown hair was in a loose bun, but due to the snow, it was slightly out and slightly white. Either she had been out longer than he had or her hair had been dyed another colour. Hiccup watched her eyes dart from the space around him to his own eyes. The crisp air around them felt as if it was getting colder by the second. It was already snowing, but Hiccup had now decided that he wasn't leaving until he knew what his friend was hiding.

The servant opened her mouth to speak, but stopped.

Hiccup saw this, and his face softened, as did his voice "You can tell me anything Ella, it's not like we're strangers"

Nothing moved for a moment, everything frozen as Ella tried to find the courage in herself to say something to the man in front of her. Hiccup knew this, knew that she was trying to say it. But she couldn't. At least, that what he thought until she decided to talk.

"I-"

A pause and a deep breath.

"The Snow Queen…"

Hiccup's heart started to race.

"I think…I believe…"

He watched her exhale and look into his eyes.

"I know, Hiccup. I know how she got away"

Both Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other with a confused look. Turning back to Ella, Toothless cocked his head to the side, watching Hiccup frown in attempt to understand why she didn't tell him before. He watched Ella look up to the night as she put two fingers to her lips.

Ella whistled.

Not too far away, a dragon's call could be heard.

**. . .**

Guthrie had walked up to his and Merida's shared room not too long ago, both Jack and Rapunzel had seen it from the shadows.

For the past few days, according to Ella, Merida had been increasingly on edge. Not just because of joining the rebellion and such, but because of Guthrie. No, it wasn't known for sure if it was truly the reason why the princess was edgy, but it was the best conclusion they could come to. Without actually seeing into Merida's head anyway.

The twins had decided that they would lurk in the shadows around Merida's room instead of barging on in. Though they suspected that she was simply having a fit, they weren't going to take any chances. Not with the reputation her husband had.

_BANG._

The sound of something big hitting the wall. Jack's head shot straight up to the room. He jumped out of his hiding place with Rapunzel on his heels. They were both at the door within seconds, pushing it open and quickly thanking the gods it wasn't locked.

The sight they saw…

Guthrie had turned his head to face him. He no longer looked normal; he no longer had pale skin and black hair.

His skin was smoke grey, as if he had been burnt in a fire and then tried to be painted the colour of the moon. His eyes were glowing gold and his hair was ash. He wasn't human, he was something different. Something far more dangerous than what he already was.

"Merida!"

Rapunzel cried out to the princess, who was in a heap on the floor. Jack, for a minute, was frozen. And in that minute, his sister was thrown against the wall with what seemed to be black sand.

His eyes shot up as another blast was headed towards him. It was only thanks to Rapunzel, who was still against the wall, that he wasn't hit. Despite being not being able to properly move, she could still move her feet. And doing that, she could snag the rug under Jack and save his sorry hide.

The small knock to his head awakened him from his shock, realizing the severity of the situation his was in.

Another blast. Another dodge.

Quickly surveying his surroundings and his option, he quickly realizing there was none.

"The window!"

His eyes flew to Merida, who was obviously more conscious than what she should've been. Thank whatever magic that had healed her, because now he realized that the three had a hope.

A slim one.

Black sand rushed towards his feet.

_Wait._

_Wait_

_Wait._

_Jump!_

Jack, thanks to his years of mischief and pranks, was able to leap above the death shot. He quickly ducked underneath Guthrie's arm and towards Merida. Without hesitating, he grabbed her arm and hauled her towards the window.

"Nice try dear boy, but you're forgetting someone..."

He stopped beside the window, facing the monster who was holding his sister in a death grip using black sand. His heart stopped. Rapunzel nodded towards the red head who was still trying to stay upright. The guard looked down at her face. The princess looked as if she was about to strangle the man herself, her anger radiating to burn everyone within a hundred mile radius. He looked up from Merida's bruised face to Guthrie, who still had black sand surrounding his sister, who was struggling to breathe.

"You load of rotting dragon-"

"Merida…it's not like you're helping the situation, is it my dear?" Guthrie purred.

It only took one glare from her husband to shut her up.

"Now…if any of you want to live, you'll come right here to me. Without any _hesitation_"

Guthrie seemed to spit out the last word. Jack tightened his grip on Merida's shoulders, pulling her closer to himself. He wasn't going to give in, and it wasn't because he didn't care about his sister. No, it was because he knew what was going to happen if he did submit. He'd die. Both Rapunzel and Merida knew it too, and if any of them were going to escape the monster in front of them, they had to go by this hope. This one chance.

"What's the matter princess? Or more so, useless guard? You can't even protect your future queen"

His words didn't deter Jack, and from the looks of it, it didn't deter Merida either. If anything, she stood up taller. Anyone who knew her though, would've known that on the inside she was petrified.

Guthrie's smile darkened. "Why, I must say. I've never had such a…_brave_ audience before. But who are we kidding, hmm Jack?"

Blue eyes widened. Guthrie had never bothered to know anything about anyone in the castle, let alone his wife.

"Oh yes _Jack; _I know much about you. Or more…your fears"

Gold eyes shifted from Jack to Merida, who he felt tense beneath his hands.

"I'm not afraid of you" She growled, as Jack in a fun mood would put it, a bear.

Guthrie threw his head back and laughed, the grip on Rapunzel tightening. Merida would've lunged forward if it weren't for Jack holding her back.

The dark man took a step towards the pair.

"But you are…afraid of something"

Jack saw the attack coming. He pulled Merida down so that the dark sand went above their hands and to the window, shattering it into a million pieces.

Jack looked up and shouted at the top of his lungs, holding onto the one chance that could save the princess, his sister and himself.

"I BELIEVE!"

**. . .**

It wasn't even a minute before Hiccup saw what had come down from the clouds.

A dragon. Hiccup would've been lying if he said that he wasn't shocked by the appearance of that specific dragon. It was just like Toothless, except for the colour. It was covered in the colour of snow with eyes as blue as the ocean surrounding Berk.

"Hiccup…meet Wintergale"

The dragon landed next to Ella, looking at both himself and Toothless with curious eyes. Especially Toothless.

Both he and the Night Fury were in shock. Looking to Ella, he asked "May I?"

Ella smiled and nodded, watching as Hiccup held his hand out to Wintergale. The dragon wasn't shy, and immediately took to Hiccup. She rubbed her side against legs affectionately, purring in delight of another dragon lover.

She was also fast to notice Toothless, seeming surprised to see another so much like her. Regardless, she and Toothless quickly took to each other and started to chase each other around. At this point, Hiccup was grinning like an idiot. A white Night Fury.

"I suppose you have many questions" Ella stated, walking over to stand next to Hiccup who was watching the two dragons play.

"You have no idea" He answered. He saw Ella smirk out of the corner of his eye, and turned to her with a massive laugh. "How does this dragon exist? She looks exactly like Toothless, except for the…you know, colour"

"You wonder why you've haven't seen another Night Fury? It's because he is quite possibly the last, although you probably already gathered that. When Wintergale and I were starting to settle into DunBroch, we came across one"

"A Night Fury?" Hiccup asked with disbelief. Ella's face was slightly grave.

"Yes. It was a Night Fury, but under bad circumstances, we both only had a few minutes with it. Patterson men had wounded it and then the poor thing was left for dead. In that time, we both learnt many things-"

"How did you learn stuff?"

"Wintergale and I can speak to each other telepathically…can't you do that with Toothless?"

Hiccup shook his head slowly, thinking of the possibility of having Toothless in his head all the time. He motioned for Ella to continue.

"Anyway, we both learnt much. It turns out that both Toothless and Wintergale are the same species; though many believe them to be separate. While Toothless is known as a Night Fury, Wintergale is an Ice Fury"

Hiccup snorted.

Ella frowned. "What?"

"Whoever thought of that has terrible naming skills"

"Says _Hiccup _who named his dragon _Toothless_"

In that moment, both Toothless and Wintergale jumped through the pair, almost knocking them over. The heir of Berk rolled his eyes at his best friend, watching him act like a lunatic. "So…how did you manage to come across an Ice Fury? Your dad disowned you or something?"

Ella laughed and shook her head. She walked over to a log and sat down in front of it. She gestured for Hiccup who followed.

"It's a ridiculously long story, but to shorten it, I found her in a cave not too far away from Arendelle. She was afraid to fly and I helped her get over the fear. She also helped get over a fear of mine"

Hiccup chuckled. "Sounds a little like my story with Toothless. He helped me see that dragons aren't ruthless beasts; they're living creatures that do what they need to survive. In a way, they're no different to us"

Ella smiled at the dragons who were still playing. "Dragons are better than people; especially those that you connect with" She looked down at her hands for a brief second, something Hiccup noticed was a quirky habit. "So how did you guys meet exactly?"

The Viking stretched his arms out and crossed his legs; he noticed that the temperature was slightly warmer than before.

"Well, you've obviously heard of Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death; located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. The food that grew there was tough and tasteless; the people even more so. The only upsides were the pets. Some places have ponies or…giant talking snowmen but we had…dragons

"How that all started was an accident. I was the runt. The village outcast you could say" Hiccup paused as he saw Ella smile sadly "Anyway, one night I wanted to prove myself. Long story short, I shot down Toothless and caused chaos in the village. My dad wasn't happy"

"I can't see why" Ella retorted sarcastically. Hiccup ignored the comment and continued.

"After a while, I found Toothless. I was on my own as no one believed that I, Hiccup, shot down a Night Fury. I was about to kill him" Pause. "I was actually going to kill him; if I had just a little bit more Viking in me he" Hiccup motioned to Toothless who was still playing with Wintergale "would never be here"

"But you didn't"

"I didn't because he looked as scared as I was. I looked at him-"

"And you saw yourself" Ella finished for him.

He turned to look at her. She understood him because she had been in the same position as him. But one thing bugged him; how did Wintergale fly if Ella helped her overcome her fear? Lucky for him, Ella sensed what he was thinking.

"I've know her for close to 4 years. She hasn't always been by my side, she sometimes goes off on her own. I'm guessing that's when she helped the Snow Queen"

"How would she have done it? Both Wintergale and the Sn-uh, Elsa?"

Ella pursed her lips together and frowned for a second before answering "Wintergale's speed is exceptional, she also shoots ice instead of fire. She and Elsa would've clicked quickly, and maybe planned it so that when Elsa jumped off the balcony of the ice castle or tower or whatever, Wintergale caught her. By time the guards got looked to see where she was, Wintergale would've left them far behind or hiding nearby. Knowing how smart these types of dragons are, she would've used the snow to her advantage"

Hiccup started to fiddle with the loose threads at the edge of his sleeves, laughing quietly. "So Ashya wasn't crazy. The Snow Queen really is…alive. And now we have proof"

"I suppose we do, but we have to keep this between us. Only Ashya knows of her and I don't want the Patterson bastards finding out that I have a pet dragon"

Hiccup nodded, a silent agreement that he would do the same. He looked to the dragons again; feeling somewhat light and happy. Since the snowflake burst onto his nose, his mind hadn't stopped asking questions and theorizing about the queen. If he met her; boy, he would have many questions.

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as Ella shot to her feet, the dragons instantly stopped playing. In front of her, a hooded figure slid down the root of a tree to stand in front of them. Hiccup didn't know who it was but Ella did. It was the first person that used the snowflake as the symbol of the revolution; the one that used the Snow Queen against Guthrie. It was Ashya; the leader of the rebellion.

Hiccup stood to his feet and raised an eyebrow at the hooded figure. The person behind the hood seemed to glance at him, but he couldn't make out anything beneath the hood and cloth that went over her mouth and nose.

"What is it?"

Ashya held out her hand. Sitting in her gloved palm was black sand. Hiccup heard Ella stop breathing.

"Something's gone wrong at the castle. The twins and the princess are in grave danger"

**A/N: Cliffhanger.**

****Please guys, Wintergale is not my character. She belongs to Piero217, not me.  
****For those that have read/are reading Ice Fury, I won't be including much of the Ice Fury/Night Fury storyline because I don't want the focus of the story to change. The whole thing with Toothless and Wintergale being perhaps the last of their kind will be explained, it will not be central to the story. ****

****I am also going to apologize for the story so far; I know it's been mainly explaining but I haven't really known the direction to go in. It's going to take off now. I hope. ****

**Noctus Fury: I'm not totally sure what you mean by that question but in the last chapter Henry was the mysterious dragon rider, a fill in for the other dragon rider at the time**

**ForteEXEMaster: Yeah, I've been wanting to add more fandoms in but I'm really not part of many :/ And 5A killed me ;A;**

**And to those reviews that I haven't yet replied to (sorry and I'm not sure who I have replied to):**

**THISBOOKISAMAZING: Thank you so much! I'm sorry, I don't have motivation to write anything ever but here's another chapter!**

**Guest: This fanfic is Hiccelsa, but as to Astrid, I can't say anything**

**So, before I leave, all those ghosties who don't know what to say in review, here's something. What do you think will happen with Jack, Rapunzel and Merida?**

**Please try to come up with a new name for this fanfic!**

**Until next time!**

**pokeyoftheshadows**


End file.
